The Darkest Hour
by cled
Summary: I'm sorry about the spellingmistakes and honesty I've asked like 10 or more beta readers but none of them have replied so I hope you guys like this. It's about the tird wizardry war.


Darkest Hour chapeter 1

Scorpius stared out at the waist land it was dark and musky where his house once stood. He stared at it hopelessly, it had been three years since the dark killers had come into the wizardry world, they were not pure- or half-blood, you couldn't even call them human. A stray tear ran down his cheek when he looked at his old mansion. This was the place where he had grown up, the place he had loved so much, and the place where he had taken his first steps.

He sunk slowly to his knees and started to hit the ground, why did things have to be so darn hard? Why couldn't he live happily ever after like in the fairytale?

He had gotten his daughter's body back from the Dark Killers, after they had killed her off they had splinched her up with magic, and then just left her in the cold water for him to find. The rage that went through him, it had been there all along. Ever since they had gotten his mother, he wanted nothing more than to kill every single one of the Dark Ones, but he knew they were millions of them while there was only 50 000 left of the resistant.

He beat the ground in pure furry, right at this moment he wanted nothing more than to die, just get out of this god forsaken place and die, slow and painful. He picked up his wand carefully, for it had landed on the ground when he had fallen down on his knees. He quickly wiped away his tears and stood back up.

His mother hadn't raised him to become a quitter, he was supposed to be strong and not give up. He was supposed to lead an army to victory, he heard small steps behind him and slowly turned around, his wand was raised and he was ready for a fight what he saw though was no dark one, but his best friend, Albus Severus Potter, a huge scar right in the middle of his face. It had happened two years ago, when he had helped his family. "you're okay there Score?" he asked in a hoarse voice, Scorpius looked from his wand and up in Albus' eyes "Does it look that way?" he slowly asked with a hiss. Albus rolled his eyes "you don't have to be so darn tough all the time Scorpius, we are not the cruel people that started this war, we just have to end it."

Scorpius slowly turned around and raised both his hands up in the air like a mad man, "Well it's a cruel world. Or hadn't you noticed?" he slowly asked with a sneer.

Albus backed a little because he knew exactly how Scorpius was when he was in this mood "but it's okay to feel bad you know. It's okay to cry once in a while." Scorpius pointed his finger at Albus and shouted "Not in my book" Albus sighed and placed his hand on Scorpius'es arm, he slowly took it down and looked into his grey harsh eyes "Then why can't you at least admit that you need us now?" he asked in a hushed voice, Scorpius hadn't done anything other than sitting alone in his office for three months now.

Scorpius roughly pulled his arm away and said slowly "I don't 'need' anybody!" Albus slowly looked down and asked "Then why are you coming with us?" Scorpius slowly lifted his head and let a tear roll down it, then he jumped and hugged Albus, he kind of hoped that was enough reason for Albus to understand he did care though he was too tough to admit it.

It sounded a small sound and they were gone, Albus had an travel coat he had gotten from his father when he was alive. When they were back at the camp they stared out at the massive pile of people staying at the camp, many of them had lost their home and family. Most of them were under 30 years of age.

Scorpius felt himself getting angry at the fact that these so called Dark Killers had done things like this towards innocent people. He had let them down when he had locked himself away in his office for three months. He knew they needed someone to give them hope in these dark times.

Scorpius slowly moved up on a pedestal and raised his wand against his throat and started to speak. "I know you are scared, I know you have lost people, some of you have lost a mother and father some of you a sister or a brother, or even maybe your kids. I stand here in front of you with a new hope. I want us to be free, but I know that we cannot be free if we carry on being afraid all the time, we are not going to be free in hiding.

There are millions of them and only thousands of us, but I know in other countries there are many many more of us then they would ever know. We are strong, we WILL win we are going to be stronger than ever, for our future and for our kids. These people are not going to take away our future forever, we will defeat them."

He took a deep breath then let a tear slip "I lost my daughter three months ago... But I still got my son, my father and my wife if I ever find her again. I know she is alive because if she hadn't been alive I would have felt it in my heart..." he moved his hand from his side and up to his heart slowly "right here, just like all of you would have felt it if you're family or loved once was really dead." He stopped again then took his wand away from his throat slowly.

He took a deep breath and looked around after his father and son. They were standing with some of the rebels discussing plans for the future it was strange seeing his father being friends with muggels and blood traitors. It was good to see him getting along with them truly.

The dark falls a small town a little outside London, in the wizard world.

'¨

Rose stared at the blackness, she had a sick feeling to her stomach and it felt like someone had taken her heart out with a knife and jumped on it. She could still remember the frightened face of her daughter as they started to kill her, she could see every detail they did too her. A stray silver tear run down her cheek, it felt like it burned when it traveled down her badly injured cheek.

The dark killers had done to many horrible things to her, try to get out of her where her family, friends even where her husband where. She hadn't said a word to them, not until that faithful night three months ago. They had killed her little angel, overlooked her cries stabbed her so many times that Rose couldn't do much more then stare at her daughter as she slowly slipped away from the world, she had gotten to hold her one last time before they had taken her away. She had no idea what they had done to her daughter after that she knew she was starting to dig herself deeper into a blackness that she might never get out of.

The smell in her small cell was also getting worse she was starting to wonder if someone had might die on the other side of the wall. It sure smelled like an rotten place at least. She moved her legs up to her chin and took her arms slowly around her legs, why hadn't Scorpius found her jet? What was taking him so long?


End file.
